Killing Her Softly
by strawberryshortcakeandcream
Summary: By the sudden turn of events and misuse of her powers, Kagome accidentally sucked Sesshomaru into the future and was forced to live with him until she could get him back to the Feudal era. She only got one word to describe her days to come: HELL. Full summary inside.


**Killing Her Softly**

* * *

**Summary:**

Kagome ran away from Inuyasha because she had enough of him being too hard on her. Sesshomaru happened to be close to the well when she was about to seal it for a few days to prevent Inuyasha from coming over to her place. Due to her panic and misuse of her powers, she accidentally sucked the Daiyoukai into her world and she herself couldn't go back too because of the strong barrier that she made. She couldn't bring him back either. She had to endure living with him in her world. One word to describe: HELL.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled, giving Inuyasha one full blow before walking out from him. She was pissed. She was REALLY pissed. If before, all she did was cry her heart out whenever Inuyasha would sneak out and meet Kikyo. Kikyo was, and still, the woman he loved and yet, he was always showing that he cared for her, got jealous of little things and big things. Take Kouga for one; and that confused her greatly for she didn't want to hold on to someone that wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. But if it's destiny's will, then she was willing to wait in spite of the fact that she was hurting.

Recently, they were always fighting over small things and Kouga always seemed to show up when the things between them were in full blast and they always ended up getting into each other's nerves. For one, she was always the one who would swallow her pride and apologize to the rude half-demon so that they could go on searching for the sacred jewels without any awkward feeling. She was the one who decided to stick to him after all, no matter how that that would hurt. Maybe, she was blinded by her love for him but now, she felt that her heart had been broken into pieces when Inuyasha said the word. _I'm just a jewel detector for him. And he loves Kikyo_. Her mind silently shouted as tears began to stream down on her fair face. She was holding back the tears when she was confronting Inuyasha, never wanting to show her weakness that she was feeling right now to him. Her heart was badly jaded. It's as if she was going in a war without any weapon...any will to fight. She felt sthat her heart was being pricked by thousands of needles as walked away from him while trying to dry her eyes from the tears that she couldn't hold.

* * *

**-x- **

Sesshomaru was walking along with Ah-Uhn, Rin and Jaken without any direction to go to. They were in a journey in search for Naraku who dared to disrespect him, the Lord of the Western Lands and that pissed him off. His fool of a brother was also in search of him so he had made up his mind to find his prey and kill him mercilessly first before his hanyou of a brother and his friends could find him.

He noticed a presence and looked up to see the soul snatchers floating up the sky. He followed where they would go through his sharp eyes. His strong olfactory told him that they were nearing a village in which he could smell dozens of humans that he despised so much. And he caught familiar smells. One was the stinking smell of his hanyou of a brother, the other was the undead miko who sealed his brother and the last one was the girl who dared to shot arrows at him while he was battling with Inuyasha in which he had forgotten the name. But he was so sure that she was from the other ends of the universe, given her way of dressing which disgusted him because it's too revealing for his taste, not that he cared. He just found it inappropriate for a woman to dress in such undisgraceful manner.

Without any second thoughts, he decided to check out the Tetsusaiga and kill his brother whom he despised and given such dishonour into their family now that he had a chance.

"Jaken." He called his ever loyal toad servant coldly.

Jaken, although a bit startled because he had been exchanging arguments with Rin, answered politely, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Stay here with Rin and eat. I shall have some business to attend to. And Rin," he turned to the girl who smiled at him, "be good."

"Hai! Rin will be a good girl, Sesshomaru-sama."

And with that, without bidding his comapnions goodbye, he journeyed toward the village gracefully without any effort, with his silvery long hair dancing with with the wind.

As he was nearing the village, the first scent that he caught was the strange girl. It was very overwhelming, intoxicating if he must add. She had a scent of vanilla and strawberry in which he found sweet even for his youkai smell. It was really unusual for a woman to smell like this no matter how far and how long he travelled.

* * *

**-x-**

Kagome was close to the well when she felt a presence of a strong youkai, one that was awfully familiar and it was going to her direction in great speed. She tried to summon all of her miko powers to put up a barrier around the well. For this purpose, it would also stop Inuyasha from going to her time to drag her back into the Feudal era. She needed time to think about some things and settle her feelings and only Inuyasha and his presence could make her feelings unsettled.

Suddenly, she felt a streak of panic into her system as the youkai trespasser's power was getting stronger and nearer. She felt that her powers were rising into a level that she wasn't aware that she had possessed. After a few moments, a light came out of her covering up to 50-meter radius around her and she was being sucked at the well and everything went black out.

* * *

**-xx-**

**AN: First Inuyasha story. Care to review? Don't like, don't read. I'm currently working on the second chapter so tell me what you think of this? Ne? :)**


End file.
